Brayden Patterson
B'rayden Patterson' is an American actor. Patterson portrayed Dillon Magnum on Pureflix series Up on High Ground. About Brian Newman with the screen name Brayden Patterson ''(born February 9, 1992) is an American actor and Television producer. His most recognizable acting role is as Dillon Magnum on the television series Up on High Ground (2014–2015), which he also produced. Supporting roles Starting in 2012 Patterson began acting in the short film ''Hero-Man as an on screen extra in the Elizabeth Wiegard directed film that would be in the St. Louis Filmmakers Showcase. A year later Patterson would help write the story for a script he helped present to Wiegard to direct and write titled To Inflict. ''This short film ''To Inflict would be selected in the 7th Indie Fest USA film festival in Garden Grove, California in 2013 where Patterson played a video gamer and was also a co-producer. Since then, he had been cast in an independent feature film called "Hercules: The Brave and The Bold." He played a lead role in the film. The film had also gotten him an opportunity to be on television. The Mayhem Network did a TV show by CAW Productions called "Thrive TV," and he along with some of his fellow cast members, were on one "Thrive TV" episode promoting their film. 2012 turned out to be a good year for Brayden as he had been cast in a full length feature film called "Documenting the Dead." He had a supporting role in that film. He was also cast as the lead male in a short film called, "Anne Waits". He played a civilian in the short film "Resolve" that premiered on March 23, 2013. 2013 had started off with a bang for Brayden, and he really had a good feeling about that year! He had signed with Manikin Model and Talent Agency based out in Jacksonville, FL. He was also on an episode of the TV show "All About Business - St. Louis". The episode aired on ABC 30 (KDNL) March 31, 2013. He also signed with Azalea Agency to represent him as his St. Louis, Missouri area Agency. When he began his most recent project which is a television show called "Up on High Ground". 2014 has shown evidence of topping 2013. On January 3, 2014 Brayden was booked to play a civilian from District 13 on the film "The Hunger Games: Mockingjay" both part 1 and part 2. He also was booked on June 1, 2014 for a role as a high school student in the film "Goosebumps". Up on High Ground Patterson co-created the family and faith based TV series Up on High Ground, as the star of the episodes and playing the character Dillon. Along with Bryan Kreutz and Joe McGettigan, Patterson produced the series and was a integral in helping develop his character and that of the character Landon. The series ran on several The CW TV affiliates in syndication and Pure Flix Entertainment from 2014-2015. Upon the completion of the nine episode series run, Patterson had moved to the forefront as a lead actor. Personal life and career Patterson went to college in the late 2000's at Southern Illinois University. He has officially taken a break from getting his Bachelor's Degree so that he can devote more time to his acting career, hoping that one day he will make it to Hollywood. Patterson currently resides in the Granite City, Illinois area. Filmography Film |Year| 2012| Hero-Man | Extra| Credited as Brayden Patterson| |Year| 2013| To Inflict| Gamer 1| Credited as Brayden Patterson| |Year| 2013| Hercules: The Brave and the Bold| Zeus| Credited as Brayden Patterson| |Year| 2013| Resolve"| Man 2| Credited as Brayden Patterson| |Year| 2014| ''The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 1|District 13 Citizen| Un Credited| |Year| 2015| Goosebumps| High School Student| Un Credited| |Year| 2015| The Hunger Games: Mockingjay - Part 2| District 13 Citizen| Un Credited| |Year| 2017| The Layover| Airline Employee| Un Credited| Television |Year| 2014-2015| ''Up on High Ground"|Dillon Magnum| Credited as Brayden Patterson| External links * IMDb name|5007135 * Brayden Patterson at TV.com